True Love
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Elves, dragons, female pirates, true love, magic and everything that suits this fandom SO well! Yes, Elizabeth finally gets her own Sue!


PotC and any of the characters don't belong to me. No money isbeing made and this was written with pure fan intentions. Whatever those are.

This story is dedicated to Potcsues whose journal I have been drooling on for some time now. I got the inspiration for this there, and one of the characters was named after her.

The fic includes some Elizabeth/female OC, but not much.

**TRUE LOVE**

It was a beautiful day in Port Royal, Caribbean. The inhabitants of the town were all happily living their lives and no one had anything to complain about.

One of the most happiest ones was Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the Governor in charge of the city. It was a good three weeks since her adventure with the pirate Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, and she couldn't have felt better. That was the adventure during which she had found her true love.

She stepped inside the house she and Will lived in, despite that it was highly obscene since they weren't married yet. But they had decided that their love had a victory over the moral rules of their time and had got a pleasant house near the sea.

When she entered the house, she immediately knew that something was wrong. She spotted Will sitting in the kitchen with a sad expression on his face.

"Will, is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

The man sighed. "Yes, I have something to tell you," he said and stood up. Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and they stood that way for a long while.

"What is it? Please tell me," the woman said.

Will let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "Elizabeth... I don't know how to tell this to you. I... When I first met you I fell in love with you. But it was foolish love, the kind that makes you feel like you could stand against the whole world. I should have known that it wouldn't last," he said.

"Are you saying that you don't love me anymore?" Elizabeth asked eyes wide with horror.

"Please try to understand. We live in different worlds, it could never work out between us..." Will said. "Besides, I am in love with Norrington. I finally realised that it would be the best for everyone if I married him."

Elizabeth shook her head. How could this be happening to her? The man whom she loved more than anything was leaving her? Because of an arrogant Commodore? No, it was so wrong!

With a muffled sob, she ran out of the house and headed for the shore.

* * *

The sky had turned dark even though it had been a clear day some minutes ago. But darkness makes the scene more dramatic, so it doesn't really matter.

Anyway, Elizabeth was running on the shore, sobbing madly and trying to make her brain realise the sad truth.

"No one loves me... I am so ugly and fat! That is probably why Will left me," she said to herself. Oh, angsting felt so good! She hoped that she could have had some tragic secret so that she could have angsted more.

She was so caught up with her new fascination that she didn't notice a person before she had collided with her.

"Ouch!" the other person exclaimed and her voice made tickles go through Elizabeth's body. She fell on her butt, but the other woman remained standing. Elizabeth looked up to see whom she had met...

... and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen!

She was tall, slim and in the moonlight Elizabeth could see that her skin was very pale and flawless. She had waist length locks of flaming red hair with stripes of black and gold. The hair matched her almond shaped eyes perfectly. The clear blue orbs were deep and seemed to reflect the very soul of the ocean. The woman was dressed in a traditional pirate outfit and looked irresistible.

The woman offered Elizabeth her hand and helped her to stand up. "Greetings," she said with a voice and an accent that reminded Elizabeth of the mermaid stories she had heard when she had been a child. "My name is Améthystina Yeux de Saignement and I am the best pirate in the world."

Elizabeth was so bewildered by the woman's appearance that she couldn't say anything. Améthystina saw the chance and started talking.

"As you can see my hair colour and appearance are most special. That is because my mother was a sea elf and I have inherited my looks and powers from her. I can read minds, control sea dragons and I am also the best fighter in Caribbean. My magnificent singing voice can lure everyone and I am also a skilled belly dancer. I learned this when I lived in Egypt and studied their culture." She stopped to catch a breath. "My profession, however, comes from my father Barbossa. I am his lost daughter and because of the unholy union of a human and a sea elf I am cursed to wander in the world forever. My curse can only be broken if I find my true love before my 19th birthday, which is next Friday, so I really don't have the time for love through decent character development."

"Why did you have to tell me all that?" Elizabeth asked.

"This is an introduction speech I have to say every time I meet a person so that everyone within hearing range knows what a special creature I am," Améthystina said.

Elizabeth was amazed by the other woman's clever answer and still couldn't say anything. Améthystina was the most attractive woman she had ever seen and she found herself staring at her eyes wide.

"My name is Elizabeth..." she said drooling.

Améthystina blinked. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth Swann?" she asked.

"Yes..."

"Oh! I think I know you! Wait a minute!" the more gorgeous of the two drew a small book from her pocket and started to go through the pages. "Hmm, Swann, Swann... Oh, here it is!"

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. Améthystina showed her the book.

"This is the complete list of canon characters. Everyone of my people has one; we need them to find the HAWT characters, seduce them and suck their brains out," she said.

"Really? That is interesting," Elizabeth said. She had no idea of what was going on, but she didn't say it because she didn't want to look foolish in front of the woman she had just met.

"Yes. My elders informed me that none of us has tried to attack you yet, so I decided to do it. Don't worry, you'll love this. I have already altered the world you know so that everything makes more sense. Or actually it makes sense to _me_, but everyone else should be digging their eyes out by now," Améthystina said.

She helped Elizabeth to stand up. "Now let's see... There is something we need to do now," she said and started to look at the book again. "Hmh, kinky sex, rape comfort, taking care of injuries, annoying OOC behaviour..."

"Hey, I think I remember some women doing those with Will and Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed suddenly.

"You are probably right. My sisters and cousins have already visited this world. That is actually one of the reasons why I am here. They never returned," Améthystina said, sounding sad this time. "I miss them..."

"Do you have any idea of what might have happened to them?"

"I think I do... There is a legend among my people, and it tells about a horrid goddess called Seusctop who likes to torture and slaughter beings of my kind. My sworn destiny is to defeat her!" the redhead declared.

"... you didn't include that in your introduction speech, did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, no, but I didn't think of it back then. I like adding random plot ideas in the middle of things, even if they are in contradiction with the earlier events."

Something inside Elizabeth told her that all this was strange and freaky, but these thoughts were soon killed by her heart that knew only one thing: she was falling for Améthystina, and fast! She only had to glance at the woman's graceful figure, the flaming hair that fell on her shoulders like a waterfall of fire and the forever lasting twinkle, mixed with sorrow, that seemed to keep her eyes imprisoned for all eternity.

Elizabeth knew that she was blushing. Her hand tickled where Améthystina had touched it. "Could I... um, could I spend the night at your ship? I don't think I feel like going home at the moment," she said.

Améthystina looked worried. "What is it?" she asked her voice mimicking the autumn wind.

"My love just left me for a man. I don't think I could face anything familiar at the moment," Elizabeth replied blinking sad tears away.

An understanding expression appeared on Améthystina's face. "Of course you can come," she said. "Come, my ship is this way."

* * *

Elizabeth gasped loudly when she saw Améthystina's ship. It was huge and slender and reminded her of some holy creatures unknown to mankind. A wooden dragon head decorated the bow. But the most magnificent part was that the ship had wings!

"I have never seen anything like this," Elizabeth had to admit.

Améthystina smiled proudly. "It's a Lemurian ship. I got it from a Lemurian called Picard when I defeated him in combat in Apojii Islands," she said.

"Apojii Islands? Where are they?" Elizabeth asked.

"They are small islands on the edge of the world of Weyard. You must not have heard of them because only magical creatures can travelto that world. My elven blood allows me to go there. I am also the chosen warrior who is to control all of the elements, marry Felix, redeem Alex and become the princess of Weyard," the more beautiful woman replied.

Elizabeth blinked. "So you like men?" she asked in slight disappointment. _Oops, what am I doing? Oh my God, I am making a fool of myself? Why did I ask that,_ she thought to herself.

"Both, it depends on the situation," Améthystina replied smirking. "But it's getting late, we should step aboard."

"Where is your crew?" Elizabeth asked then. She didn't know what to think, could this slender woman really be able to sail a ship like this on her own?

Améthystina looked away. "Let's not talk about it," she replied quietly and Elizabeth decided not to push the subject.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't sleep that night. She lay awake on her bed with silk sheets and listened to the quiet song of the sea. The only thing in her mind was Will and how he had left her.

"Oh, Will... Why did this have to happen?" she asked aloud and sighed. She felt bad, but something inside her told that it was only because she was insulted. No man had ever left her before and now a common blacksmith had done it!

Yes, she had loved Will and thought that they could be happy together forever. But now that she really thought about it, she had to admit that Will had been right. They weren't meant for each other. Will had Commodore Norrington and maybe she would find someone soon too...

Suddenly she stiffened when she heard a sound. It was quiet, and yet so full of sorrow that she thought her own heart would collapse. Someone was sobbing and the sound reminded her of crystal water dripping into the sea with a dragon cry in the background.

Elizabeth got out of her bed and crept outto the deck. It was still dark, but she could still see someone leaning against the form of a huge dragon. She hid in the shadows to avoid being seen.

The dragon was enormous and it had a long slender neck. Its eyes shone in the dark and Elizabeth could only stare at it in awe. She was somehow sure that the creature wasn't any stupid animal but a real intelligent and sensitive being.

She suddenly realised that the sobbing form had to be Améthystina! Compassion made her heart ache.

"I don't know what I would do without you, my friend," she heard the woman say. "You are the only one who can see the flames of sorrow in my heart."

The dragon let out a high-pitched cry. It made shudders go down Elizabet's spine, so beautiful it was.

"I know you can't stay long, Yrhurdumdar. I am grateful for the time you have given me and I will survive. Go now, my friend. Go with your people." Améthystina said and her voice shook with unseen tears.

Yrhurdumdar threw its head back and dived into the sea with a quiet splash. Water poured on the deck, but Elizabeth barely noticed it. She was too busy staring at the woman who had sunk on her knees and was letting out small sobs.

"Améthystina?" Elizabeth asked in uncertainty. The other woman turned around. Elizabeth could see silky, almost invisible tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard you crying. What is wrong?"

Améthystina turned her eyes away and bit her lip.

"I don't think I want to talk about it," she said.

Elizabeth knelt next to her and wrapped her arm around the other woman's shoulder. She could barely keep herself from hugging her. "You can tell me," she soothed softly. Without even noticing it at first she started to rub Améthystina's back, slowly at first. The red head stiffened, but relaxed to Elizabeth's touch then.

It took a while before she was able to say anything.

"You asked about my crew..." she started. Elizabeth said nothing because she didn't want to interrupt. "We... we were sailing when it happened. Something attacked their minds and they saw me as an enemy. They all attacked me, blind with rage, screaming horrible insults like 'You are making everyone OOC!', 'We are suffering! You get all the attention and we, other characters, get no development!' and 'You have raped canon!'. One of them even tried to kill me with a spork! I couldn't take it so I called for my sea elf powers and killed them all... I didn't mean to!" Améthystina was sobbing now and threw herself at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was horrified. Not because of what Améthystina had done but because of what she had been through. No one should ever have to experience the killing of their own crew.

"I am so sorry... It was not your fault. Men sometimes lose their mind at sea, and..." she tried to comfort her new friend. Her words were vain though, and she didn't put all of her effort into making Améthystina feel better.

She was painfully aware of the other woman's body against hers.

"All my fault..." Améthystina muttered and suddenly Elizabeth felt her lips on her own. She was surprised at first, but melted into the kiss with no hesitation. She realised that this was what she had been waiting for since she had met this mysterious half elf pirate.

She had always been taught that doing something like this with other women was wrong and against all moral rules, but that had only made her more curious. She had enjoyed herself with Will, but in secret she had always wondered what the touch of another woman would feel like.

Now she knew.

Améthystina placed soft kisses on Elizabeth's neck and moved slowly towards her breasts. Elizabeth threw her head back and pulled the woman closer in impatience.

"Ama..." she whispered making up a ridiculous nickname for her new lover.

The night was theirs and their tender love healed the bleedings wounds in the hearts of the both of them.

* * *

The next morning was beautiful, and Elizabeth woke when the sun tickled her face. She was completely naked and found herself on the deck. Améthystina was nowhere to be seen.

"Ama?" Elizabeth asked collecting her clothes. The cool morning air made her soft skin shudder, but the memory of Améthystina's soft kisses made her feel warm inside. "Where are you?"

There was no reply so Elizabeth went to her cabin and dressed up. After that she wandered around the ship for a while, marveled its wings and tried to kill some time while waiting for her new true love to return. She didn't even think of leaving and continuing her own life since meeting this woman had made her an OOC brainless chicken.

After a couple of hours Améthystina finally came back. The rays of the sun danced on her hair as she walked, and her graceful body moved swiftly and nimbly like a Lord's angel. Her flawless skin and deep eyes made her look exactly likeshe was; perfect.

"You are back! Where did you go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Remember my goal of killing Seusctop? I went to Port Royal and bought the second half of a map that leads to her temple. The second half belongs to a pirate called Jack Sparrow. I must find him and collect the other half," Améthystina said.

"Oh! I know him! In fact, he is going to visit Will this very day. We should go and meet him. I would also get the chance to tell Will that I have found a new true love," Elizabeth said in excitement.

"'What a marvelous idea! But don't you think that Will will be hurt?" Améthystina asked because she was a perfect being who didn't like hurting anyone. At least HAWT male characters. Elizabeth had no idea why that bit of information had been added into this since this was supposed the be her POV and she could not have known that. There again, anyone could have seen how perfect Ama was so she stopped wondering about it.

"No, he has already fallen in love again. He said he is going to marry Commodore Norrington," she said.

Ama frowned. (**AN:** From now on I will call her "Ama" because I am too lazy to type her real name! LOL!1) "Norrington? That name sounds so... evil," she commented. Elizabeth paid no attention to this. She would in the future, but now was not the time to jump ahead of things.

"I think Jack is already there with Will. We should hurry and meet them before he leaves. He is a very busy man, you know," she said grabbing Ama's hand.

"Yeah, I know. He needs to entertain thousands of my sisters and cousins," the other woman said.

So off they went.

* * *

When they got back to Will and Elizabeth's house, Elizabeth started to feel slightly nervous. What would Will do when she told him about Ama? Would he be angry? Sad? Shocked?

She glanced at the woman walking next to her. Ama didn't seem to be paying any attention to the looks she got from the people of Port Royal. All men were staring at her drooling and women seemed to be sending death glares at her direction.

"It is her!" Elizabeth heard someone whisper, but she didn't see who it was.

"The one of the legends!" another voice added.

"With such a tragic past that it would make the Devil himself cry!" Elizabeth was starting to feel disturbed now. What did those people think they knew about her Ama?

They arrivedto their house several minutes later and entered it. They found Will, Norrington and Jack in the dining room. The three men were all sitting beside the table chatting with each other. Norrington looked a bit anxious, though, and was fiddling with his sleeve as if there was something he really wanted to do, but couldn't because of some odd force.

Ama stopped at the door and prevented the men from seeing Elizabeth.

"Greetings, men! I am Améthystina Yeux de Saignement, the Lady of Weyard, daughter of Barbossa, Ruler of the Sea Dragons and the ultimate heroess of this story!" she declared.

The men stared.

"The one called Jack Sparrow, I have come to reclaim the piece of map that I need to complete my task in this world!" Ama continued. This was when Elizabeth managed to enter the room as well.

"Ah, good morning Miss Swann," Norrington greeted politely.

"Ye' Elis'bet'! I' 'as been quit' a 'hile since we las' saw each othe'," Jack said. No one paid any attention to him though, because Ama jumped on the table, pulled out her sword and pointed it at Norrington.

"You dirty man! How dare you talk to my love in such a way? You horrible rapist, child abuser and beater! You corrupted spawn of Satan!" she exclaimed.

Norrington looked at the others. "What the shit is this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Will said, "But now that she said it I suddenly realised what a bastard you are. Out of here, you disgusting psycho!"

"Ay'! I, CAPT'N Jack Sparro' will not loo' a' suc' evil ma'! Run, ya lan'lubbe'!" Jack added dramatically.

"I don't understand what is going on around here," Norrington said. "First we were getting married despite that we are both completely straight, thenMr. Sparrowmanages to enter Port Royal, anchor his ship in front of my forces without anyone arresting him and now this woman comes here insulting me. I haven't done anything wrong! Ever."

"Now that is quite true, but talking like that certainly is a proof of that you are a cold hearted bastard in your heart," Elizabeth said.

Ama smiled in triumph while Norrington looked at them as if they were all mad. Then he got an expression of realisation on his face.

"Now I see. It's this story again. But Elizabeth, shouldn't you be marrying me or be dead by now? Or you could also cheat on Will with me. Why are you defending this creature?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Elizabeth said. Suddenly she shuddered...

"_Die!" Norrington exclaimed and kicked a woman with knee length blonde hair. It was odd to see the controlled Commodore do it, but Elizabeth suspected that any man would have lost it after being made into an abusive father of an annoying little slut._

_"Yes! There is no way Will would choose you over me!" she added and delivered the death blow._

_"Aarrhh!" the dying woman cried and fell into the sea with a dramatic splash._

_"I hope she died. That one was tougher than usual," Norrington said swiping sweat from his forehead._

_"Yes, it's very tiresome to team up and kill them. There are more and more of them every day. Imagine what this place would be like if we didn't destroy them. Poor Will and Jack..." Elizabeth added._

_"I find it very odd that you and I are the only ones who are not affected by their dark magic. The only effect they have is that our friends and family suddenly start to hate us and Will begins to think that we are having something between us," the Commodore said._

_A sudden howl disturbed the night._

_"Uh-oh, not another werewolf... If this one has purple eyes like the last one..." Elizabeth muttered. She and Norrington readied themselves for another kill._

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Are you alright?"

Elizabeth blinked. She realised that she was staring at the roof and that Will was looking at her, a worried expression in his eyes. For a short moment Elizabeth felt like embracing him, but then she remembered Ama and forgot everything else.

"I am fine," she replied and tried to push her sudden and odd dream away. She and Norrington killing women? No, it made no sense at all.

"Grr... That horrible man will not get away with this no matter what!" Ama promised while she helped Elizabeth to stand up. The woman suddenly realised that Norrington was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" she asked. Even though the man had turned out to be very evil she still felt it would be wrong to hurt him.

"We kicked him out. He will not be able to hurt you anymore," Will said.

"Back off, she's mine!" Ama snapped when Will and Elizabeth were getting closer to each other. Both startled and looked at the female pirate. They blushed.

"Sorry Ama, I... I am still in shock, I think," Elizabeth said. Ama shook her head.

"Never mind, as long as it doesn't happen again." She turned to look at Jack.

"Now, I would like to have my map, please," she said. Jack grinned.

"O' ce'tainl', bu' I nee' t' hav' som'thin' i' re'urn, eh, luv? A pir't' capt'n lik' me al'ays ne'ds mon'y an' wome'," he said.

"What did he say?" Elizabeth asked. During their adventure she hadn't had any difficulties understanding Jack but now she had no idea what he was saying.

Fortunately Ama had a solution! "Don't worry, I speak Pirate," she announced. "No', if I giv' ya th' map to'ards th' greates' tre'sur' in th' worl', will ya giv' me your map?"

"Ce'tainl'! Her' ya go!" Jack said, drew the map from his pocket and shoved it in Ama's hand. She gave him her map in return.

"Finally! Now I will be able to kill the enemy of my people!" she announced. "Come with me, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth did so and together they ran off leaving Will and Jack behind them.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as soon as they had arrived at the shore. Ama didn't reply at first because she was busy putting the pieces of the map together.

"Over... there!" she said pointing at the sea.

"Oh... So we need to set sail?" Elizabeth wasn't sure if they would be able to sail the huge ship on their own.

"No, I have a better idea," Ama said and walked in the water until it reached her knees. Then she raised her arms above her head and closed her eyes.

"Dragons! Yrhurdumdar! Ûmëa!" she called. At first nothing happened, but then two huge sea dragons raised their blue heads. Both let out a happy screech when they saw Ama.

"What are they?" Elizabeth asked in fear and took a step back. She recognised the leftmost dragon as the one who had comforted Ama before, but she still didn't think they could be trusted.

"My most loyal friends, sea dragons. They found me in the sea when I was five and they raised me. I can speak their language as well and they influenced me so much that my sea elf powers were doubled. I can also turn into a sea dragon if I want to," Ama said and climbed to sit on Yrhurdumdar.

"Then why don't you turn into one and give me a ride wherever we are going?" Elizabeth asked.

Ama chuckled. "Now, now, Elizabeth. Don't try to make this logical. It's useless," she said.

The dragons threw their heads back, screeched and dived into the sea. Elizabeth closed her eyes in shock when the water surrounded her. Panic rose within her. How long would she be able to hold her breath?

A short glance at her left revealed her that Ama was having the time of her life. Her red hair was even more beautiful in water and resembled molten lava. Her elven ears were revealed now and her eyes were closed.

_Don't worry Elizabeth. My powers will stop you from drowning,_ she informed in Elizabeth's mind. Elizabeth didn't even bother to ask what was going on. She figured that Ama had telekinesis as well. It was no surprise anymore.

They travelled for a while before the dragons rose from the water again. Ama shook her head and her red hair flew gorgeously around her in glowing crimson beams. Elizabeth could only stare in envy.

"We are here," Ama said and looked around. Elizabeth did so as well.

They were in a huge, dark and grey cave. The ceiling was so high that they couldn't even begin to see it. With the exception of Ama, of course. She had her elf vision, after all. Anyway, Elizabeth and Ama jumped off the dragons and they returned to their home.

Suddenly Elizabeth heard Ama let out a muffled sob. She turned around and saw that her true love had collapsed on her knees in front of something. When she took a closer look, she realised that it was a corpse.

It was more than a corpse, actually. It was the body of a long, slim woman with auburn hair that reached her knees. Her skin was bloodied and yet so amazingly like crystals that Elizabeth got tears in her eyes.

The dead woman's body was covered in several cuts and she had a spork in her left eye.

"No... Adriannalyna..." Ama whispered and stroked the body's hair.

"Did you know her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, she was my little sister. She was sent here to be Jack Sparrow's one true love," Ama muttered. She pressed her forehead against her sister's cheek. "Now I must sing a farewell song."

Elizabeth watched as a strange aura surrounded Ama. Her eyes turned misty and then Ama opened her mouth...

_Ao'a ûeowa hel,  
daneioo uru'nowa,  
masho'ô derôu kha,  
yowo 'te khameûryy..._

_Ao'a ûeowa hel,  
daneioo uru'nowa,  
masho'ô derôu kha,  
yowo 'te khameûryy..._

_Ao'a ûeowa hel,  
daneioo uru'nowa,  
masho'ô derôu kha,  
yowo 'te khameûryy..._

Ama repeated the same part several times more and her voice slowly became more and more quiet as she sang. Elizabeth was sobbing madly because of the beauty of Ama's voice. It was like the touch of a goddess and she felt pure peace in her soul.

"Goodbye, Adriannalyna," Ama whispered and stood up.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I am now. I believe Adriannalyna isn't the only one of my kind who has suffered this fate. It is rumoured the Seusctop has many evil minions who follow her loyally. They are to blame for the sporkings that have killed so many of my people," Ama replied.

They continued deeper into the cave and met several corpses of once so beautiful women. They all had long hair, perfect bodies and curves in all the right places.

"This is so horrible... My sisters, friends, cousins..." Ama muttered while they walked.

"It is all their fault. They were annoying and it is our given task to get rid of them," a voice said. It was a common voice, there was nothing special in it. But when the speaker appeared both Elizabeth and Ama were caught off guard.

It was a young woman, maybe seventeen years old. She had short dirty brown hair and brown eyes. She was slightly plump and had a few zits here and there. She wasn't gorgeous, but had her good sides. She was dressed in a dark robe with a silver spork patterns in the sleeves.

Despite that she wasn't beautiful she was still something. The first word Elizabeth thought of was "realistic".

"You! You are oneof the priestesses of Seusctop! You keep sacrificing my people for your own twisted pleasure!" Ama accused angrily.

The young woman chuckled. "Indeed I am. You may call me Lisa. I and many like me have decided to follow Seusctop and stop you from taking over the world of Fand Om," she said.

"Fand Om?" Elizabeth repeated in confusion. What did this girl mean?

"Yes, that is our name for this world."

"Enough of talking! You will never stop us! There will be more and more of us as long as hotties like Will and Jackie continue existing! You can do nothing!" Ama threatened. She had lost her cool and Elizabeth had do wonder what had made the woman seem so sacred a moment ago.

"Ama, do you mean that this girl is telling the truth? Are you really here to take over the world?" she asked.

Ama turned to look at her. Her eyes glowed red and her once so perfect face had twisted into a cruel grin.

"Yesss! Do you think I would have ever fallen for sssomeone like you? You are one of our enemiesss, you prevent usss from ssshagging with Will! I was sssent here to lure you away ssso that my cousinsss could have him!" she hissed.

Elizabeth backed away. "No, you must be lying!" she said but somehow didn't feel that her words were true. The creature that stood in front of her was not the Ama she had fallen in love with, it was something twisted and horrible that should have never existed.

"She has revealed her true form. Now there is only one thing to do," Lisa stated calmly. And indeed, a high battle screech could be heard in the next instant: "Spork!"

Before Elizabeth even realised what was going, a group of females of different ages had appeared with silver sporks. They attacked Ama in union, using their weapons with skill that one could obtain only through serious training.

"No! You can't do thisss! I am the bessst fighter in Caribbean!" Ama screamed as she fell. Elizabeth watched as her skin was pierced by the sporks and she had to back away. The sight was horrible.

"This has become a routine for us. Don't think much of it," Lisa explained from her place. She had not moved and kept watching as the others slaughtered Ama.

"Elizabeth! Help me!" Ama pleaded, but Elizabeth could only gape in disgust. Ama had turned into a pathetic and shallow creature that had no place in her heart.

There was only one person she loved, she knew that now.

"Here, try it," Lisa suggested and offered Elizabeth her own spork. Elizabeth took it in uncertainty, but as she wrapped her fingers around the cool metal she felt a spark of determination inside her.

"Die!" she screamed and the other girls and women gave her way. Ama lay in a pathetic heap on the floor and could do nothing as Elizabeth plunged the spork into her heart.

"No..."Ama whispered, shuddered and died.

Elizabeth turned around. Everyone else was staring at her.

"Is your memory coming back?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not sure... I remember Will and that I love him, but..." Elizabeth replied. She looked around her. Why was she in a cave wearing such clothes? A dress like this was most certainly not what she should have worn in such circumstances.

"Then everything is fine. You will have your true memories back in no time and this horrid experience will be wiped from your mind," Lisa assured.

Elizabeth sighed. "Thank you. But who are you?" she asked.

"We are priestesses of Seusctop, our leader. Many call her a goddess, but she is truly only one of us. Our task is to hunt down and kill these creatures called Mary Sues. It is hard, but we are doing our best.," Lisa explained. "But you had better return to your home now."

"Will I find Will there? I miss him," Elizabeth wanted to know.

Lisa shook her head. "Unfortunately not. Two new creatures have already entered this world in the form of Norrington's abused sex slaves. Will and Jack saved them and the four are now on the run because the Commodore has been turned into a rapist bastard who wants his slaves back at any cost," she said.

"Again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, again. This will never end, but we should not give up. Maybe we will triumph one day."

Elizabeth definitely hoped so.

**The End**


End file.
